


It was worth it

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is really just a part of an RP post when I used to RP Jack Frost. Even though it REALLY short and not exactly story length, I hope you enjoy reading it.





	It was worth it

"It was cold, dark and water engulfed me. It held me tight and rocked me back and forth, like a soothing mother. I wasn't completely scared... It was nice. After the shock of the beginning went away."

\---

The faint call of my name became completely silent when the water rushed into my ears, along with my mouth. Everything was blurry, the sun light that fluttered down from the crack in the ice was extremely bright, making it harder to see even more. But it was too cold to make a proper reaction. I was just watching myself die and I didn't do anything about it. But even still my mind ran fine.

At first it was a shock. One second I was standing and the next I was falling. I would've tried to swim before but the cold penetrated my bones and muscles. It felt horrible. Not only that, but I didn't catch a breath. So once I fell under... Well, I tried for air but I was filled up with water.

But all of the sudden it was different. It was cold and dark. There was something there other than myself. And he told me things to.

"This is what you feared, isn't it?"

"You saved her but not yourself. You're wishing it could've been you, aren't you? Selfish."

"Things like that aren't just games you can restart."

And it pulled me under, farther down. It held me there for a few years at least. And to tell the truth, it wasn't cold. I was comfortable and happy. Happier than I had been.

I didn't mind.

But one night. One night the sky was dark... Yet there was something big and bright I saw in the sky. It was brighter than I ever had seen it- it was the moon. And suddenly what held me down was gone. I was being pulled back up. And the ice that kept me captive broke away. Finally I took my first breath I had taken in a while. There was coughing and wheezing bit I was alive again. Thanks to the moon. But... I wasn't completely the same. I touched the ground and frost spiraled from my feet. A lovely pattern forming where I stepped.

It was weird and strange but... It was art. It was amazing. I was proud I had created such a beautiful thing with... Well, me. I was so excited I tested it on everything once I found that old staff of mine...

Things were better. Even better than they were in the comfort of the lake.

Even since those 300 some odd years, I've gone through more than I had ever expected.

And I'm glad I have.

I would have never known anyone I know today. I would have never done all the crazy fun things I have done. So I'm happy I've found people who believe in me and I'm glad I'm still here for everyone.


End file.
